


The “Game show”

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, F/m/m/m/m/m/m, I got bored so I wrote this, Kinky Shit, Multi, Smut, except there’s no actual program, game show, im going to hell, sevensome (that’s not even a thing lol), smexy time with six Winchester’s, the other boys will be watching some “scenes”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong when (y/n) tries helping the boys with a spell. She ends up in the “bunker” with three different versions of each brother. It’s a game show hosted by Gabriel(or just a guy that sounds like him) and the only way out is to win.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Demon Dean/Reader, Sam Winchester/ Reader, Soulless Sam/Reader, king of hell Sam/reader, michael Dean/reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro

Something went wrong. terribly wrong. One minute, you were helping the boys with a spell, the next you’re in your room in the bunker. But this isn’t  the bunker. Something was off about it. Whether it was the atmosphere or the fact that it was insanely quiet, you couldn’t quite put a finger on it. That was until you left your room. You saw two- no  three Dean Winchester’s sitting in a circle that consisted of, three Sam’s. Six Winchesters.  What the fuck is going on?

Before you were able to verbally ask your question, you were cut off by a voice. “We’re just as confused as you are, one second I’m killing some whore, then the next I’m here,” you turned your head towards the voice. You couldn’t quite tell which Dean it was, considering that they all had the same tone. “Right here sweetheart,” the demon version of Dean raised his hand, his eyes turning an onyx black. “Are you okay (y/n)?” Dean- the  real Dean asked you and you blinked a few times. “Am I okay? Am I okay?? I don’t fucking know, where the fuck are we? Why are we-“ your voice was cut off by an intercom coming on. “Hello  lady and gentlemen, I hope you guys are ready for today’s game show,” the voice spoke and you frowned, “Gabriel?” You questioned but it was never answered as he continued to speak. “The first game is about  which Winchester? ” He said and paused for a second before continuing, “it’s a pretty simple context, I will ask you a question and you will simply pick one of the six Winchester’s in front of you to do said question with... got it?” He asked but didn’t give you time to answer him or ask any questions before you were forced into the center of the circle. “Great, get to know each other before we continue on with our game, you have 5 minutes,”

“This is fucking crazy,” you mumbled and tried to leave the circle but you were suddenly launched back, your back roughly slamming against the ground. You coughed and gasped as all the air was knocked out of you when you landed. “Oh, I didn’t mention, you’re not allowed to leave the circle while the game is in process- that includes the introduction phase,” Gabriel told you and you sat up, glancing at the men around you. They were all bound to their chairs, ropes tightly secured around their wrists. “Okay well... I-I’m (y/n)-“ Sam cut you off, “we all know who you are, you just don’t know who we are” he hissed at you and you stared at him. “Well fine, introduce yourselves then,” you frowned, staring into his eyes. “Well, I’m the version of Sam when he becomes king of hell,” he said and your eyes widened, “fucking what?” His eyes flashes red, a grind plastered on his face. “I’m uh... Sam,”  human Sam said and you sighed with relief. “Soulless Sam, we’ve met before,” he smirked, his eyes dragging down your body. Your cheeks warmed and you forced yourself to look away. “I’m also just... Dean,” the real Dean said, a look of confusion on his face when he saw the other two versions of himself. “Demon- knight of hell actually, you remember me don’t you (y/n),” he grinned. You and Demon Dean had plenty of fun before he got cured. You guess he still existed but in an alternate universe? This is all so confusing. “Michael,” is all the last Dean said and you raised your eyebrows. 

“Okay so, now that you’re all besties, let’s begin shall we?” 


	2. Game number one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out short than I intended it to be but I had some ideas for the “next game” and I kinda ran out of questions that didn’t involve having to act it out.

“Alright, Let’s begin the first game,  which Winchester ,” you flinched when a spotlight suddenly came on, the light beaming down on you. “Okay, now the questions will start off easy and gradually get harder. You have five skips that you can use at any time but you  only have five... after you use the five, you will be forced to either answer or preform the question, depending on what it is, now, question one, which Winchester would you rather bring on a hunt with you and why? Oh also, you need to specify which one,” he asked and you glanced around the circle. “Uh Sam... just regular Sam, no offense Dean but he likes to plan out things, you’re just really impulsive,” you answered and Dean rolled his eyes. “Good, next question, which Winchester have you slept with the most,” he asked and you choked on your spit. “Oh this is easy, it’s obviously me,” Demon Dean said and you smiled awkwardly, “actually, it’s Sam... the uh soulless version to be exact,” you said and both human and Dean said “what?”. “Hey, in my defense, Dean, you were an asshole at the time and I- never mind, fuck you, I don’t need to explain shit to you,” you snapped and Dean’s eyes widened. “Relax sweetheart jeez,” 

“Which Winchester do you find the hottest?” Gabriel asked and you answered quickly, “all of them,” a loud buzzer sound caused you to jump. “I said which  one ,” Gabriel specified and you frowned in confusion. “I just realized that this is absolute bullshit to me and Michael over there because we’ve barely spent any time with this girl, you four have an advantage,” King version of Sam complained and Michael hummed in agreement. “Suck it up bitch,” The demon hissed at him. “Now, answer the question (y/n),” The demon ordered and you stammered. “Which one of us would you like to cum around hm?” He leaned forward as much as his restraints would let him. “You’re lucky this restraints are here, if they weren’t, your pretty little ass would be fucked- literally,” his eyes turned black and you scooted backwards, trying to put distance between the two of you. As much as you hated it, the thought of (demon) Dean bending you over and fucking you till you’re begging him to stop turned you on. You hated the fact that he still had that effect on you. Screw him that filthy mouth of his. “Shut the fuck up,” Dean hissed at him and the demon smirked. “Jealous?” He questioned and Dean rolled his eyes. “You realize that we used to be the same person right? Anything that you did to her, I experienced,” Dean told him and he laughed coldly, “except you had no control over it,” he grinned. 

“She still hasn’t answered the question,” king Sam said and you gulped. “I-I would pick um...” you paused, you were gonna regret saying this, “Demon Dean,” you finished, Dean letting out a laugh. “Of course it’s me, why wouldn’t it be me,” he chuckled. “Took you long enough,” Gabriel said, “who made you cum the most?” Gabriel asked and you groaned. “Dude c’mon, these questions literally have nothing to do with us,” Sam (king) complained, Michael agreeing with him. “Patience,” Is all Gabriel said. “Sam,” you answered and both Deans frowned, “you both are wonderful but you have no idea what his mouth and fingers are capable of,” you told them honestly. “If you had to pick one, which Winchester would you rather make out with?” Gabriel asked and you looked around. “Uh... I’d have to go with demon Dean,” you answered truthfully and a light turned on above him. “Don’t be shy,” he told you and your eyes widened. “Wait, what?” an invisible force nudged you, “I told you that you might have to  act out some of these questions,” Gabriel reminded you and you gulped. You slowly approached the demon, his tongue coming out to lick his lower lip. You leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before backing away. “I said  make out (y/n),” Gabriel said and you squeaked when you were roughly grabbed and pulled into a lap. Deans hands roughly grabbed your ass, pulling you closer to him before one of his hands entangled his fingers in your hair. His plump lips pressed against yours, a moan unintentionally leaving your lips. He wasted no time, his tongue forcefully pushed into your mouth. His tongue began to bully yours, shoving it around a bit before rubbing against it. Your insides tingled, your walls clamping down on the air as he continued to kiss you. Your hips unconsciously began to grind, moaned leaving your lips as the bulge in his jeans rubbed against your clit. You were suddenly yanked back and thrown back towards the center of the circle. Dean’s wrists were bound again but he had a proud smirk on his face. “All I did was kiss you and you look at how much of a mess you are,” he teased and you quickly fixed your hair and clothing. 

“If I’m being kind of honest, this game is getting boring. I wanna spice some things up... let’s move onto game number two shall we?” 


End file.
